Code lyoko: Discovered
by Kai2
Summary: Its a Repost ladies and gents no flamers please and thankyou The CL gang meets a Coputer hacker with an Axe to grind against XANA set after they free William
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko

Episode Discovered

**First off I HONESTLY don't care about your negative opinions **

**I don't care if you think I need a Beta **

**Here's a news flash my fingers move faster than my brain sometimes which causes spelling and grammar mistakes I try to catch and fix them but you know whatever.**

I do not own these characters (except Nadia) moonscoope does

The Super Scan was beeping. "Guys" Jeremy said "Xana's attacking"

"Are you sure" Aelita asked

"Yep" Jeremy said "get to Lyoko quick"

On Lyoko

"Jeremy" Ulrich said "see any monsters yet"

"Yes actually there are six bloks and two krabes"

They arrived at the tower and Ulrich drew his swords and threw them taking out one of the krabes and one of the blocks, just as Yumi's fans took out two of the blocks and Odd took down the last three in rapid succession. The other krabe began to attack them. They were taking down the krabe when Jeremy shouted "Guys something is coming up behind you"

"Is it friendly" asked Yumi

"I ..I don't know its just a white blip."

"Oh well" Odd said "we'll deal with it when it becomes a problem" Aelita ran to the activated tower as Yumi destroyed the last Krabe 'tower deactivated'

"What did you do the little blip is gone" said Jeremy

BOARDER

Nadia's POV

"Mom!" I shouted "I don't want to go to some boarding school."

"That is just too bad then cause you're going to Kadic whether you like it or not" I sighed "Look Nadia (pronounce nah Dee uh) your father and I just think that you would be better off here"

"I left all my friends behind" I muttered

"Don't worry kiddo you'll make new friends"

That's not what I meant I thought "I hope so" I sighed again

"We're here" moms voice rang out "and don't fret dear it will get better trust me.

BOARDER

"Odd you are such a pest" came a shrill voice

"oh come on Sissi you know you thought it was funny" came a male voice. A girl with black hair and a pink head band ran past chased by a blonde boy wearing purple the interesting thing about the boy was a purple spot in his hair.

"I have to find a way to find and free my friends" I said to my self.

"Hello" a bright sounding voice called

"are you new here?" came another male voice I looked up and saw a girl with pink hair and pink clothes to match and yet another blonde boy this one wearing a blue sweater and kaki pants.

"I'm Aelita" said the girl with the pink hair "And that is Jeremy" she said pointing at the blonde.

"Hi" I said shortly "I'm Nadia"

"Would you like to eat lunch with us" asked yet another male voice I turned to see a brown haired boy with an Asian looking girl walking up the girl wore all black and her hair was black too the boy however wore a tan and green t- shirt and green pants

"Ulrich" the girl said warningly

"Yumi" he said "I was just being polite"

"Um" I said pushing a platinum blonde stand of hair out of my sapphire blue eyes "It's okay I'll probably be busy any way" I hoped I wasn't blushing with my slightly pale skin it would stand out a lot

**Okay I know it is short maybe a little he said she said but hey deal. And if you have a problem you can either not read it or take it up with my secretary (she said holding up her fist) so yeah not a lot going on yet Nadia showed up and the Lyoko team has a possible ally or enemy in the form of a computer hacker. **


	2. Chapter 2

Code Lyoko

Episode Discovered

**So does my story just suck that much I mean twenty views and no reviews please give me some feedback but no flames.**

Ulrich's P.O.V

"Mrs. Hertz" the new kid said

"Yes Nadia"

"Um the answer to the problem is 'no solution"

"Now why do you say that?"

"Well the absolute value of X minus one can't equal negative fifteen because an absolute value is always a positive number" I sighed another Einstein.

"Well actually…." Mrs. Hertz said looking in her book "That's right I can't believe I missed that thank you Nadia"

"You're welcome" she replied I glanced over at Jeremy he was looking at her funny. "Hey Einstein" I whispered "you don't like her like _that_ do you?"

"No" he said "but I don't think any one has ever caught Mrs. Hertz in a mistake before" "maybe she's smarter than you" Sissi cut in

"Oh shut it Sissi" Odd said from the desk behind mine

"My daddy is the head of this school I could get you thrown out Odd." Sissi snapped "really Sissi" I said "blow it out your..." just then the bell rang

"Yes! Lunch!" Odd shouted.

BOARDER

Nadia's P.O.V

"Oh man" I groaned "Telling her about that mistake was a bad idea"

"Hey Nadia!" I looked up and turned around to see that girl with the pink hair running towards me

"Um hi" I said "its Aelita right"?

"Yep" Aelita said "come on the mess hall is this way"

"Uh" I hesitated I hadn't really intended on eating in the cafeteria "okay"

"You can sit with me if you want" Aelita said as she pushed through the glass doors leading to the cafeteria. After we got our trays I followed Aelita to a table next to a window. I saw Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and another boy I didn't recognize already at the table and I stopped dead

"Come on Nadia the other boy said we don't bite" his hair was black and he wore mostly black clothes like Yumi.

"Um hi" I said sitting down slowly.

"Hey" said Odd "well you met all of us but William like what two? three hours ago" Yumi said.

"Uh yeah" I said. I didn't talk for the rest of lunch I barely noticed the looks they gave me.

BOARDER

At the factory Xana sees the new kid as a possible host and activates a tower. _She will be mine. There is much hate present in her._

BOARDER

As Jeremy was walking back to his room he heard his lap-top beeping. He pulled out his cell phone "Guys" he said "Xana's attacking"

"Okay" said William "We'll get to the factory as soon as we can" The others took off running for the factory.

BOARDER

"Jeremy" Yumi said

"I think there are just a couple of tarantulas" Jeremy said "wait there are a couple Krabes too" the Lyoko team got to the tower and got to work clearing the way for Aelita

"uh guys" Jeremy said "the blip is back its right on top of you! Be careful!" Ulrich spun around and (seemingly) out of nowhere a silver wolf, with a blue star on its forehead, appeared he watched amazed as the wolf morphed into a girl with long platinum blonde hair blue eyes (sound familiar yet) and elfish features (angular face pointed ears and a thin mouth) the girl pulled a bow from behind her she knocked and arrow in an instant the arrow flew only to be replaced by another the arrows flew and smashed into the Krabes destroying three of the six.

"Whoa" Odd said as he and the others eliminating the remaining krabes and tarantulas "Wolf chicks got game" Aelita rushed to the tower _'tower deactivated'_ "do we need a return" Yumi asked "we don't know what Xana did"

"Okay" Jeremy said he pushed a few keys then said "return to the past now"

BOARDER

"Mrs. Hertz"

"Yes Nadia"

"That problem is incorrect"

"Why yes you're right Nadia that shouldn't be negative fifteen should it"

**Okay seriously review or all of the characters will die MWAHAHAHAHA seriously REVIEW **

**Yes I do know that Mrs. Hertz is the science teacher I also know that absolute values can be used in science.**

**So…. The Lyoko team has met the so called hacker in the form of a wolf girl who knows what will happen next…. I DO! So review or you'll never know**


	3. Chapter 3

Code Lyoko: Discovered

**Okay I know I wasn't very clear on the hackers description so I'll be a little clearer think Drew Barrymore in Ever After with slightly pointed ears blue eyes and platinum (that is very pale almost white) blonde hair and a more angular chin. And if you already know who the hacker is the CONGRADULATIONS you get a cookie and a pie.**

Nadia's P.O.V

"Nadia!" a voice shouted

I whipped around to see Jeremy running up to me "Yes?" I asked

"I have a very important question for you"

"Um okay shoot"

"Have you ever heard of a place…"

Just then thankfully his phone rang I hadn't liked where that was going

"Are you sure Odd?" Jeremy's voice brings me back to reality "Okay no need to get snappy" he turned to me "Sorry but I gotta go"

"S'fine" I said glad to be rid of him. Then I noticed what direction he had run off in "Crap" I said "One day dude is that to much to ask" I ran to my room as fast as I could.

BOARDER

Jeremy is in the control room. William, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita are in the scanner room. "Okay guys" Jeremy said "Let's get going"

Odd, William, and Yumi step into the scanners "Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer William." Jeremy said "Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner William and virtualization"

Ulrich and Aelita step into the now open scanners "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization" "Okay" Jeremy's voice came from above "I'm sending the vehicles when they get there get on and go north the activated tower isn't far"

Three mega tanks and six Bloks stood guard in front of the tower.

"Now it gets fun" Yumi said pulling out her fans

"Laser Arrow" Odd shouted leaping off the overboard and firing several laser arrows missing with most of them but managing to hit two of the Bloks destroying them

"Guys" Jeremy called

"Let me guess" Ulrich called "The blip slash wolf chick is back"

"Yep she's right behind you"

As if on cue a volley of silver shafted arrows came flying through the air. The remaining Bloks focused on destroying the arrows Ulrich saw his chance. "Triplicate" he yelled. He split into three and ran forward towards the monsters "Super Sprint." He sped up, one of his clones leapt on to a mega tank the second it opened he shoved his sword into its eye destroying it.

An arrow whizzed past destroying another as it opened.

"Holy crap" Yumi said "She doesn't miss a lot does she?"

"Nope" a voice behind her said "Not a lot"

"What's your name kid?" Ulrich asked

"Classified"

"Come on you can tell us"

"Maybe she doesn't want to Odd" Aelita cut in

"You should really get to deactivating the tower" The mystery girl said "I'm sure Xana has been wreaking havoc around the city"

They turned around and noticed the remaining monsters had fled

"Um okay" Aelita ran to the tower she floated up to the second platform soon the tower was deactivated

Ulrich turned around to thank the mystery girl only to find that she was gone

"Guys I am bringing you back"

"Thanks Jeremy" Odd said

"Do we need a return?"

"We probably should just to be safe" Ulrich said

"Okay _return to the past now_"

BOARDER

"Hey Nadia!"

I turned around "What's up Jeremy?"

"I have a Question for you"

"Um can it wait I am kind of busy"

"Oh uh sure Nadia" I ran to my room as fast as I could

"That was too close for comfort" I sighed knowing full well that I would have to answer it eventually.

**Any who what's the question that Jeremy wants to ask?. Only I know or maybe you do too if you're observant.**


	4. Chapter 4

Code Lyoko: discovered

**Thank you to all that reviewed. Here's chappie number four.**

**ENJOY**

"Seriously Nadia I really gotta know the answer to the question" Jeremy said in a voice that was almost whiny

"Okay fine!" I almost shouted "What's your stupid question?"

"Have you ever heard the word Lyoko before?"

"uh…" I hesitated "no?" it came out sounding more like a question.

"You're lying" he said

"No I'm not I've never heard of lyoko or a super computer" I realized my mistake as soon as the words left my mouth "BUSTED" I muttered

"I knew it" he said triumphantly

"How?" I asked more than a little peeved

"you look just like your digital self." He said "except you know the clothes and your hair is longer in real life" he caught himself rambling. "Now on to a different question"

"How did I access Lyoko?" I asked brightly

"Well yeah"

"It's called hacking"

"But the…." He trailed off as his train of thought was interrupted by his laptop beeping.

"Would that be…." I started to ask

"Yep"

"You want my help?" I asked

"Can't see how it would hurt I mean you've already proved that you are really good"

"Okay so it's that way right?" I asked pointing in the direction of the factory

"Uh yeah how'd you know?"

"I saw you run off in that direction the other day"

"Kay we should get going" Jeremy had his phone out and had sent a couple of texts

BOARDER

"Odd give it back" Sissi screeched. Odd had her diary and was holding it just out of her reach.

"Uh-huh Sissi he won't give it back till you swear not to tell anyone about kiwi" Ulrich said

"Yeah you have to promise" Yumi said

"Okay fine I promise so give it back" she wailed

"Here you go then" he said handing it to her

"You are such a pest Odd" she snapped as she walked away **(déjà vu much?)**

Just then there was a chorus of ringing. The three friends whipped out their phones and all saw the same SOS XANA message.

"Here we go again" Odd said and they too took off for the factory.

BOARDER

William and Aelita were walking back from the movies when their phones beeped. William pulled his out the SOS XANA message blaring at him

"Uh Aelita" he said nervously.

"I know" he turned to see that she had her phone out too. A Black mist appeared I front of them

"Xana!" they said in unison.

_You'll not stop me!_ He hissed the mist disappeared into the ground. William and Aelita exchanged glances

"We can't worry about that now"

"I know we have to get to the factory"

They took off running

**Oooh suspense. What's XANA got planed? How will the others react to Nadia knowing about Lyoko? Was it as obvious to them as it was to Jeremy? All these questions and more answered next time. Um I had something I wanted to ask you but I forgot it. It will be a little while till I update again since as the description says it's a repost so I have to go through and re read each chapter and fix the problems. I'll try to post two chapters at a time till they get longer.**


End file.
